The information age has enabled organizations to absorb, produce and analyze massive volumes of data. Nowadays, information in the form of digital data has become part of the core of many organizations' operations. Consequently, data is presently one of the most valuable assets of many organizations in a variety of fields, and in some cases is considered to be the key asset of the organization.
The events of Sep. 11, 2001 exposed the vulnerability of data systems and the precious data stored therein to terrorist attacks and disasters. The survivability and recoverability of data systems following a terrorist attack or other disasters has thus become a major concern of organizations around the world. It has become a necessity for organizations which are reliant upon the data stored in their data systems to ensure the survivability and the recoverability of the organization's data, such that the organization may quickly and efficiently recover from any event resulting in massive damage to the organization's data systems.
In order to mitigate massive data loss due to damage or other malfunction at a primary data storage server or system, it is common to backup the primary data storage server or system of an organization. For a backup system to successfully avoid the same data loss due to some event at the primary server, the backup system may be distributed and geographically removed from the primary server to ensure that any event which may have damaged the primary server is not likely to also affect the integrity of the backup system. In addition, backup systems may operate substantially in real-time, such that as much as possible of the data stored in the primary server at the instant of a failure is backed up.
It has been suggested to transmit the data stored in the primary storage system to a secondary storage system, commonly referred to as a mirror server or system. The primary storage system and the mirror storage system may be located at different geographical locations, such that any event resulting in physical damage or operational failure of the primary storage system is not likely to damage or cause the operational failure of the backup/mirror storage system. This backup technique is commonly dubbed remote mirroring.